Parce que l'alcool peut parfois aider
by Arwinia
Summary: Un Drago un peu saoul qui rentre à l'appartement qu'il partage avec sa collègue Préfète en Chef, une engueulade et une fin au pays des guimauves. Un bon résumé de mon premier OS, citronné et sans prétention...indulgence indulgence...


**Alors voilà mon premier écrit, un dramione. J'en ai beaucoup lu, un couple très classique que j'ai beaucoup...soyez indulgent(e)s svp, je suis nouvelle sur fanfiction et je n'ai encore jamais publié quoi que ce soit. Alors toutes les reviews sont bienvenues ^^**

**Bonne lecture! :) (une écrivain tarrée)**

**PS: Les passages en italiques sont des flashbacks :)**

Elle attendait dans le salon commun de leurs appartements de préfets, rageuse. Elle lui en voulait terriblement. Après leur accrochage, il était sorti, sorti du château. S'ils refaisaient leur 7ème année à Poudlard et devaient se plier aux mêmes règles que les autres élèves, les étudiants de leur niveau avaient quelques privilèges, tels que celui de sortir le soir ou le week-end sans autorisation, du moment qu'ils prévenaient l'accueil. Après tout, ils étaient majeurs. Simplement, lui ne donnait que très rarement le véritable motif de ses sorties, et elle savait bien ce qu'il allait faire. Il rentrait toujours aux alentours de minuit pour se faire plaisir avec une fille puis la virer sans état d'âme. Elle savait que c'était un tombeur, et malgré ses nombreux reproches, il ne faisait aucun effort. Le seul problème était qu'elle avait découvert la vraie nature de ses coups d'un soir. Eh oui, Drago Malfoy, le célèbre Drago Malfoy, ramenait des moldues à Poudlard, couchait avec elles et les renvoyait où il les avait trouvées.

Des moldues à Poudlard ! Mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il pouvait avoir toutes les sorcières qu'il voulait ! Elle devait admettre qu'il était sublime avec ses yeux gris acier, ses cheveux d'un blond aussi pâle que sa peau entre le clair et le hâlé, à travers laquelle on pouvait voir ses veines rouler sur ses muscles impressionnants, sur ses bras, ses mains…Il était indéniablement sublime, oui. Et oui, elle, l'élève parfaite, la douée en tout (sauf en quidditch), la fille brillante et l'amies de Harry Potter éprouvait un faible, un gros faible, un énorme et terrible faible pour son homologue de préfet en chef, Drago Malfoy.

Ce dernier buvait, accoudé au bar d'une boite de nuit moldue réputée. Il avait repoussé toutes les filles pourtant superbes qui l'avaient abordé. Et tout ça parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à Elle. Elle avait changé. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus broussailleux mais tombaient en boucles châtain foncé soyeuses autour d'un doux visage à la peau à peine hâlée tout comme sur le reste de son corps, éclairé par 2 grands yeux chocolat dans lesquels on pouvait apercevoir des éclats de vert. Elle avait des formes là où elle devait en avoir, étai mince et n'avait pas beaucoup grandi. Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle. Il repensait au moment où elle avait découvert son secret…

_Elle avait déboulé dans leur appartement de préfets en chefs alors qu'il se servait un jus d'orange dans leur petite cuisine américaine._

_« Drago Lucius Malfoy !_

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Granger ?_

_« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé faire ça !_

_« Faire quoi ?_

_« Ces filles que tu ramènes ici tous les soirs sont des moldues !_

_Par Marianne, comment avait-elle su ? Son explication avait été simple : pendant l'été, elle l'avait croisé dans une boite moldue qui avait beaucoup de succès et dans laquelle elle allait souvent. Elle avait reconnu la veille une habituée de cette boite qui sortait de la chambre du serpentard. Elle avait alors compris que toutes ces filles n'étaient pas sorcières._

Hermione dans une boite de nuit ? Oui, c'était bizarre. Le changement qui s'était opéré en elle n'était pas que physique. Elle était devenue en un été la femme parfaite, si l'on omettait ce léger côté rat de bibliothèque qui persistait. De son point de vue en tout cas. Drago reposa son verre à présent vide. Après cet aveu, elle avait menacé de le dénoncer.

_« Granger, ce serait avouer que tu n'es pas la fille modèle que tu montres aux professeurs puisque tu vas en boite régulièrement, et assez souvent pour en reconnaître les membres plus ou moins habitués. Et puis tu ne voudrais pas que je ramène des sorcières, elles sont tellement plus dérangeantes, surtout pour toi n'est-ce pas ?_

_Elle s'était avancée vers lui._

_« Tu n'as pas intérêt à ce que ces filles se souviennent de l'endroit où tu les as amenées !_

_Il l'avait alors forcée à reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte la surface lisse et dure du mur._

_« Sinon quoi ? Tu me lanceras un sort ?Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une première de la classe que tu es en mesure de me faire peur._

_« N'essaie pas de m'impressionner !_

_« Je n'essaie pas, je réussis. Ne nie pas, je peux le lire dans tes yeux ! Alors tu vas être gentille et tu vas la boucler, sinon c'est moi qui te lancerai un sort, et autrement plus puissant que ce que tu pourrais me lancer._

_Un éclair de peur était passé dans ses grands yeux chocolat, mais elle avait tenté de le dissimuler._

_« C'est une menace ?_

_Il lui avait fait un sourire typiquement malfoyien, du genre qui fait froid dans le dos et donne en même temps aux filles l'impression d'avoir des jambes en cotton._

_« Et tu acceptes ce marché ?_

_« Si on peut appeler ça un marché…comme si tu me laissais le choix !_

_« Peu importe ! C'est d'accord ?_

_Elle s'était alors avouée vaincue._

_« Ok…mais tu as intérêt à insonoriser ta chambre !_

_« J'y penserai !_

_Et il l'avait embrassée. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il l'avait embrassée._

_« Mais tu es fou ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?_

_« Pour acheter ton silence, avait-il répliqué avec un clin d'œil._

Mais ce n'était pas pour ça. Il ignorait toujours ce qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que depuis ce jour, il avait du mal à se détacher de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres roses, douces, gonflées le matin et à peine sèches le soir. Ses lèvres qu'il désirait capturer à nouveau. Ses lèvres qu'il ne tolèrerait pas de voir approchées par d'autres que les siennes. Ses lèvres qui l'obsédaient, tout comme la personne à laquelle elles appartenaient.

Il prit une gorgée de son 7ème verre. Ou était-ce son 8ème… ? Il avait perdu le compte depuis longtemps.

Il essayait à chaque gorgée du liquide brûlant d'oublier.

Oublier qu'il éprouvait de l'attirance pour la seule fille qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir à cause de leur inimitié profonde. Oublier toutes les futiles disputes qu'ils avaient, notamment à cause de ses nombreuses et envahissantes conquêtes. Etait-elle jalouse ? il se surprenait parfois à l'espérer, avant de se gifler mentalement. Oublier cette furieuse envie de l'embrasser qui le prenait à chaque fois un peu plus quand il la voyait. Oublier qu'elle l'avait giflé, et qu'il l'avait pour toute réponse embrassée violemment, avant de la lâcher, de la repousser même, et de la voir s'écarter les yeux écarquillés, pleins d'incompréhension et de colère. Oublier qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Oublier qu'il aimait Hermione Granger sans se l'avouer.

Il reposa un énième verre vide sur le bar et dut se résoudre à se lever. Il devait rentrer à présent.

Il avala cul sec une potion contre la gueule de bois et atténuant les effets de l'alcool et prit un chewing gum qu'il cracha aux portes de Poudlard. Il détestait avoir cet arrière-goût d'alcool dans la bouche. Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur de l'école dont il monta lentement les escaliers. Arrivé devant l'appartement des préfets en chef, il prononça le mot de passe d'une voix lasse et entra.

Seule la lumière ténue des flammes de l'âtre éclairait la pièce, dansant sur les beaux murs de pierre anciens. Il se débarrassa négligemment de sa veste en cuir, de son pull et de sa chemise. Il ne remarqua la petite silhouette qui le fixait qu'après avoir également jeté sa ceinture au sol.

« On peut savoir où tu étais ?

« Depuis quand j'ai des comptes à te rendre ?

« Depuis que tu rentres à pas d'heure. Il est 5 heures du matin au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

Il la détailla. Elle était vêtue en tout et pour tout d'un T-shirt qui flottait autour de sa frêle silhouette et s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux maigres, dévoilant des jambes longues et minces. Ses doigts fins étaient serrés en poings et dans ses yeux chocolats aux sourcils froncés brillaient des éclats dorés menaçants. La lumière des flammes dansait sur son visage de lutin, encadré par cette chevelure soyeuse et indisciplinée qui la caractérisait.

Il daigna ensuite lui répondre.

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Elle se rua sur lui, le martelant de ses petits poings, vociférant :

« Et tu n'as évidemment pas pensé à prévenir ? Tu disparais toute la nuit sans rien dire ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un égoïste stupide, bouffi d'orgueil, aggressi…

Mais elle ne put pas finir sa phrase. Il avait agrippé ses poignets mais, déséquilibré, s'était écroulé sur elle.

Le visage à deux centimètres du sien, elle avait le souffle coupé.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu…

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ?

« Pardon ?

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi.

« C'est quoi ton problème ?

« Tu as dit que tu étais morte d'inquiétude.

« Eh bien mon homologue était perdu on ne sait où, alors oui, je me faisais du souci pour toi ! Mais tu ne le mérite vraiment p…

Elle fut interrompue une fois de plus, mais cette fois parce qu'il l'avait embrassée avec fougue.

« N…non.

« Quoi ?

« Je ne sais pas ce qui va suivre. Ou plutôt je le sais trop.

Haussement de sourcils du jeune homme.

« Tu vas encore me repousser.

« J'ai d'autres plans pour toi… lâcha-t-il avec un sourire ravageur, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Petit à petit, il se fit plus entreprenant, sans rencontrer grande résistance. Il la débarrassa de son T-shirt et guida ses mains à son pantalon. Elle comprit la demande et ce dernier fut vite ouvert puis retiré. Le jeune homme prit alors les choses en main.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla aux côtés d'une belle brune. Il essaya de se remémorer les évènements de la veille, et les souvenirs ne mirent pas longtemps à affluer.

_ Tous deux s'étaient retrouvés nu l'un contre l'autre. Il avait commencé à frotter son érection contre le clitoris de la jeune fille, la faisant gémir de plaisir. Il commençait lui-même à perdre le contrôle et, dans un éclaire de lucidité, lui avait lancé un regard interrogateur, presque suppliant, auquel elle avait répondu par un imperceptible acquiescement. Il était alors entré en elle avec douceur, et avait progressivement intimé un mouvement de va et vient à leurs bassins. _

_ La brève douleur de la première pénétration s'était rapidement estompée chez sa partenaire, laissant place à un plaisir grandissant. Et alors que les pulsions au niveau de leur intimité se faisaient plus prononcées, intenses, et que leurs gémissements de pure jouissance se mêlaient en crescendo, leur orgasme avait éclaté, les secouant avec force, et leur faisant perdre le contrôle de leurs corps. _

_ Drago ignorait où ils avaient puisé la force de se trainer dans son lit, mais dans le fond, cela importait peu. _

Le chaud soleil qui parcourait sa peau réveilla Hermione. Elle se sentait bien, même mieux que d'habitude. Elle sentait la caresse d'une légère brise sur sa peau de pêche, ainsi que celle d'une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et la présence d'un corps chaud à ses côtés. Une seconde…un corps masculin, chaud et…NU ?

Elle se retourna péniblement, encore ensommeillée au plus haut point et tomba nez à nez avec le visage angélique de Drago qui la fixait d'un air amusé. Taquin, interrogateur et…tendre ?

Les évènements de la veille lui revinrent alors en tête.

Ce n'était pas son premier baiser, ni la première fois qu'elle faisait des choses avec un garçon, mais là…elle venait de perdre sa virginité avec le garçon qui jouait avec les filles. Un Serpentard. Son pire ennemi.

Dans le feu de la passion qui la dévorait, elle avait oublié. Oublié que Drago ne tomberait jamais amoureux, surtout d'elle. Oublié qu'elle s'était juré de ne pas tomber dans le panneau de son irrésistible charme. Oublier tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour oublier qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, oublier qu'elle aimait sans l'admettre Drago Malfoy.

Elle devint écarlate et se leva avec maladresse.

« Ça restera entre nous hein ? On oublie ce qui s'est passé ?

Il la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Comment ça oublier ?

« C'était une erreur. Enfin pour moi. Toi tu avais tout calculé n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix était chevrotante. Il s'était redressé et la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

« Développe…

« Eh bien… (elle commençait à ramasser fébrilement ses affaires éparpillées au sol) tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Tu me détestes. Tu as couché avec moi comme avec 90% des filles de l'école (des larmes commençaient à pointer dans sa voix), tu m'as manipulée et moi, idiote que je suis, je me suis bêtement laissée avoir. Comme toutes les autres avant moi. Et maintenant, je veux juste que tu m'épargnes d'être virée comme ell…

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ?

Il s'était levé en venait de la retenir par derrière en la saisissant par les bras, l'empêchant de sortir de sa chambre.

« Comment tu peux vouloir oublier cette nuit ? Ce qui s'est passé entre nous ? Comment tu peux croire que tout ça était calculé et que je t'ai manipulée ?

« Tu…tu ne m'as jamais aimée…

Sa voix se brisa sur ces mots, et elle sentit des larmes de désespoir tracer traitreusement un sillage sur ses joues rouges.

« Alors c'est ça ? La grande Granger, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout croit qu'elle peut savoir aussi ce que pensent et ressentent les gens… Tu es vraiment…débile.

Il laissa sa tête tomber sur la sienne, puis fit glisser ses lèvres gonflées sur la peau nue de sa captive.

Sur ses épaules. Dans son cou. Près de ses oreilles dont il suçota légèrement le lobe avant d'y susurrer, déclenchant une rafale de frissons le long de son échine :

« Tu crois tout savoir ? Parce que tu sais combien de fois j'ai respiré son parfum quand on se croisait ? Combien de fois je t'ai observée en douce en cours, ou aux repas ? Combien de fois je me suis retenu de crier ton nom pendant que je le faisais avec d'autres filles.

« Qu'est-ce qu…

« Bien sûr que je t'aime. Depuis un bon moment déjà. Comme un fou. Et pour info, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir avant que tu ne m'aies dit que c'est réciproque. Et je ne compte pas non plus oublier cette nuit, mais la graver pour toujours dans nos mémoires.

« T…tu m'aimes ?

« Oui, répondit-il avec son flegme malfoyen, dans lequel on sentait pointer une attente.

Elle eut un léger rire à travers ses larmes.

« Si je t'aime ? Bien sûr, je t'adore Drago ! Depuis longtemps !

Des bras puissants se nouèrent autour de sa taille, collant son dos délicat contre un torse musculeux. Il embrassa sa nuque, sa gorge, ses cheveux…elle sentait son érection naissant au creux de ses reins. Elle se tourna vers lui et noua ses mains fines autour de sa nuque, avant d'embrasser son cou, de mordiller ses lobes, puis de laisser courir ses lèvres également gonflées sur la peau de sa mâchoire puissante, rendue rugueuse par une barbe naissante.

N'y tenant plus, il tourna la tête et l'embrassa avec passion, l'entraînant vers le lit.

Etendue sur le torse musclé qu'elle caressait avec douceur, elle esquissa un léger frottement de hanche sur le pénis du Serpentard, lui arrachant un grognement rauque de désir.

« Si tu veux jouer sur ce terrain-là, à tes risques et périls !

Il la fit alors passer en-dessous et entra en elle comme la veille, commençant des mouvements de va-et-vient. Et alors que leur orgasme approchait avec force, ils cessèrent de se poser des questions sur leur relation : ils s'aimaient à la folie et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Finalement, cette matinée commençait vraiment bien.


End file.
